unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Neve's Crossing
__TOC__ Map description You are well and truly back on the planet now. Emerging from Terra-Neo, you arrive at a lake and valley crossed by a wide Nali-constructed bridge. It is getting darker outside. You discover the Nali are taking refuge in an underground complex, disguised as a well. Time to move on and explore your new surroundings before night falls. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You start in the short corridor you entered at the end of the previous map, with a door at the end. Signs on either side remind you of what you are just leaving. Step ahead to the door and look through as it opens. It is a small seemingly empty canyon, but you can hear a Brute growling. Step out and look around - there are two boxes ahead, with an ASMD in front of the left one. Collect the ASMD. As you do so you will see the Brute you heard growling lurking behind the other box. Kill it. Raid the area for gear - beside the entrance you will find a Nali Healing Fruit and ASMD Core to the side that was on the left as you emerged. The similar position on the other side has a Nali Healing Fruit. From that side, go forth up the canyon. A wooden crate has a box of 50 Bullets, while a UMS drop box has a 50 bullet CAR Clip. Continuing up the canyon, you climb a slope and curve round to the right. Mind a Manta that swoops down here. The canyon opens out a bit further along into an area with a lake, a small tower in the water and a large Nali-constructed bridge raised on walls above - I'll call said bridge the Crossing. A Skaarj Warrior is on guard by the lake here, so kill it. Look around. There's an arch through the walls of the crossing. You'll be going through there later. First, go to the far corner of the lake's banks and behind the large rock there to find a SkaarjScout who was lurking in a potential ambush. Kill it then go further round behind the rock for two Nali Healing Fruit and 40 Tarydium Shards. Go to the lake in that corner and jump in. In the lake, go to the right of the tower foundations and head for the three UMS drop boxes on the pool floor. Kill the two Devilfish lurking down there then open the boxes for a 50 bullet CAR Clip, a box of 10 Grenades (UMS Grenade Launcher ammo), and a useful Grenade Launcher. Surface to recharge your Marine SCUBA Gear, then go round to the side of the tower that faces away from the Crossing. Underwater you will see a hole in the tower that you can enter - go inside and swim up the vertical shaft, surfacing in the candlelit room inside the tower base. There's a lift ahead - ride it up to the top into a loft with a panoramic view where you can find a useful Flak Cannon. From the loft, plunge off into the pool facing such that the crossing is to your right. Ahead underwater you will see the mouth of a pipe leading off into the rock to the right. Swim to the pipe and enter. Swim along the pipe - as you approach a damaged section of the pipe wall, you will meet a Devilfish whom you should kill. Go through the broken section of the pipe wall to enter a small cave (kill another Devilfish here). Within the cave, surface on a wooden platform. There's a dead Nali with a diary. Shoot open containers here to grab an Assault Vest, then prepare to return to the water. Plunge in and swim back through to the pipe. Now... to the right leads to a later part of the level, so go instead back to the left. Surface and head to the right to find a plank that you can use to get back onto the lake's banks. Time to move on. So, go to the crossing and back through the arch. You will emerge in another small uphill canyon; go to the left of the large rock here for a box of 50 Bullets. Head on up the canyon, but beware the SkaarjScout lurking beyond the rock. At the top of the canyon, you will arrive at another lake where a SkaarjWarrior comes bounding across a plank to the left. Kill it. There's a Nali Healing Fruit on the right if you need it. Ahead in the second lake is a kind of Nali gazebo on stilts. So, dive into the lake and head for the base of the gazebo. Kill the Devilfish lurking off to the left then take a diversion to go round behind the gazebo stilts to read the log of a human corpse you will find there. Surface and go to the base of the gazebo. In the centre you will find a lift - step on to it and ride it to the top, arriving inside the structure. There's a Stinger there, and the containers reveal 40 Tarydium Shards, a Flare and a Nali Fruit Seed. Drop back into the water and head for a sloping plank nearby which allows you to climb back out to the land by which you entered this area. It might be hard to climb on it as it is very small and you will usually just jump over it. Attempt to climb out until you actually do. Go now to the other plank, the one the SkaarjWarrior came across. Cross it yourself to reach a rock. From there, take another plank across the lake to arrive on the far bank. On the bank, head up the following valley to the right, going via an UMS drop box containing a 50 bullet CAR Clip. Shortly, you will arrive at a small settlement with a Nali hut and a barn, guarded by a SkaarjWarrior. Kill the Skaarj. Go towards the hut; a barrow outside has two Nali Healing Fruit inside if you need them. Then, enter the hut. The hut is a typical Nali dwelling. Go to the left and onto the table to collect an Automag from the hands of a human corpse. Read the corpse's log. Crates in the hut contain a Clip and 40 Tarydium Shards. When you're done, leave the humble home and head round to the left, past the barn which contains a Nali Cow and a Nali Calf. Follow the slope of the valley upwards. A large rock on the right has two Nali Healing Fruit behind it should you need them. Shortly you will arrive at the top, where you will see that the valley continues over the Crossing from here. Start across the Crossing. A Krall will see you and run away across the bridge. Shoot open barrels here for 40 Tarydium Shards and a box of 50 Bullets. Give pursuit, shooting open UMS drop boxes on the way for a Combat Assault Rifle and a box of 10 Grenades. At the far end, the Krall who ran away will have been joined by two others who attack. At the far end, barrels contain a cluster of 40 Tarydium Shards. Watch out here for four Predators lurking on the plateau ahead. Then, step on to the platform and look around. Here on this plateau are two well entrances. The first is closed off but the second is open. Shoot a barrel beyond the first for an ASMD Core and collect of the two Nali Healing Fruit behind a rock at the back of the plateau, then jump down the open well to exit the level. Intermission The scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the wells as dusk falls. The player records a log entry. When the log entry is complete, press Fire to start the next level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The map may be named after mapper Erik de Neve. Gallery (4) Neve's Crossing - Unreal RtNP Nevec-bridge.png|Bridge leading to the Eldora well guarded by Kralls Nevec-entrance.jpg|Entrance to the Neve's crossing Nevec-underwater.jpg|Lakes and wells are connected with underwater tunnels Nevec-watertunnels.jpg|Inside water tunnels Nevec-hideout.jpg|Underwater hideout Nevec-stables.jpg|Stables in the Nali settlement Nevec-end.jpg|Entrance to the Eldora well system 250px-NevesCrossing.jpg External links and references See also